Enemies Before But Now a Lovers
by Natsu and Gray
Summary: Natsu and Gray are always fighting until they are punished to stay in Tenroujima Island for 4 months by the council and their Master Makarov. While staying on the island Natsu and Gray's feelings change as they fall in love with each other. Warning: Yaoi, sexual content may appear in the next chapters, fanmade
1. Punishment

Natsu and Gray are giving so much problems not only in their guild but in Magnolia as they continue to fight. They almost destroy the restaurants and other buildings near in their guild.

"Bring it on Ice Stripper!" As Natsu charged into Gray.

"Don't be so cocky, Flamebrain!" As Gray also charged into Natsu.

When they are about to punch each other. A scarlet hair blocked their fists like nothing "Stop it!" Erza said in an angry voice. The two boys quickly acts like they where friends and agreed "Okaaayy!!!" in an scary tone.

"Master is waiting inside the guild, he said that he will have an important discussion between the two of you" then Erza starts to walk back to the guild.

"What will be the discussion between the two of us and Master" Gray asked Natsu.

"Maybe there is an another request from Warrod or one of the great ten wizard saints hahaha!!!! I'm all fired up!!!" as Natsu quickly heads toward the guild.

"Wait!" Erza tries to stop Natsu but he did not mind.

"Geez... he is not yet matured enough" then Gray sighed

"As well as for you" then Erza smiled

"I know! But when it comes in maturity, I am more matured than Natsu!" Gray firesback.

When they entered the guild Erza guides Gray where Master is located. Erza managed to open the door of the private room for the three. Gray is the last one who entered while Erza is back to Mirajane to eat some strawberry cake.

Gray sat down on the chair " Erza said that we will have a private discussion. What is it?"

"Apparently, We have a discussion with the council, a meeting rather, because of rampaging the buildings because of both of you... The other mages and humans can't start the business or lived properly because of the bad behavior of you two... The council decided to punish both of you..."

"You will expell us, don't you?!" Natsu's face became serious.

"No!.. As a parent of this guild I ask the council that I will be the one to punish both you! If my punishment is not applicable then I don't have a choice but to surrender the two of you in the hands of the council." Master Makarov explained further

"Tell us your punishment Master" Gray's head was down with a sad reaction on his face as well as Natsu.

"Simple! The two of you will live in Tenrou Island for 4 months..." Makarov replied.

"Tenroujima! Our Holy Ground! Why?!" Gray asked.

"I think it is the best way for both of you to be close to each other and to treat each other like brothers" Makarov explained further.

Natsu and Gray looked to each other "Him... a brother?! No way!" as the looked in opposite sides. Master can't help but to watch the two.

"By the way Master, what date and what time will we take our punishment?" Natsu became curious

"Good thing to ask... You will leave now!" Makarov's tone became serious once more.

"Now!" both are shocked "But Master! We haven't packed our things." Gray complained

"That's part of the punishment, to live with nothing but clothes to wear and don't worry the ship is ready. This meeting is dismissed and go now to the ship" Makarov and Natsu and Gray stands up and he watch the two youngsters leaving the room.

"I can't believe that I am tagged with you within 4 months" Natsu's face is full of hatred and anger as he rush heading to the port, leaving Gray behind.

"This man... is the worst..." Gray sighed as he walks calmly.

When Gray finally arrives in the port, he saw the Council's Guards waiting for him. Gray heads towards them.

"Where is Natsu?" The guards didn't respond as they open a magic sleeping perfume making Gray falls on the ground.

"What the hell?!" his eyes became blurry and falls asleep.

"Sorry... Council's orders" said by their leader. They grab Gray and went to the ship and place him in the room.

Gray wakes up in the middle of the night, Natsu was right beside him sleeping, realizing he was laying on the sand for so long. He stand and cleans his clothes which is covered with sand.

"Natsu...Natsu...Natsu... wake up!" Gray tries to wake up Natsu.

"Happy... it's early in the morning..." Natsu in a sleepy voice

Gray put his cold hand on Natsu's forehead.

Natsu widens his eyes as he suddenly wakes up "Cold! Cold! COLD!!!" then he stand up realizing they are already in Tenrou Island

"You are finally wake up dumbass!" said by Gray.

"YOU!" Natsu punch Gray. Gray take the hit.

"What was that for?!" Gray complained.

"It's your fault that we are here, if I didn't meet you! I will never receive this punishment!" Natsu blames Gray.

"So you are blaming me that it is my fault?!"

"What do you think Icestripper?!"

"That's so funny... You're the one who always first in picking a fight! My mistake only here is picking a fight with you for some nonsense reason!" Gray fires back.

"So you are saying that it is my fault that I dragged you here?!"

"EXACTLY!!!" Gray shouted.

"You damn idiot!" Natsu punches Gray but Gray blocked it.

"See?!... You're the one who always pick fight first" Gray firesback again

"Tchhh!!!!" Natsu turns around "Don't follow me!" then he walks

"Why would I follow you?!" Gray turns around also and they walk in opposite direction.

It's about 15 minutes since Gray left Natsu. He is finding a comfortable place where he can sleep comfortable for just one night. He keeps walking and walking until he found a perfect spot. It is a land without trees and surrounded by grasses where you can watch the stars twinkling.

Gray laid on the Grass as he watch the stars. Then he saw a shooting star, Gray close his eyes and make a wish "I wish Natsu and I will have a good relationship" then he open his eyes as he continues to watch the bright stars without realizing that he falls asleep.

Meanwhile, Natsu is still finding a place to sleep. He walk and walk as he use his fire magic as his light then he saw a cave near in the cliff. "Alright!" he rushed on the cave. When arrived in the cave it is clear "Yes!" he is so proud to himself as his voice echoes.

Natsu enters the cave, suddenly, he saw many red circles that are glowing and it is moving fast approaching to him. He hears bat sounds, then a group of bats appear right on his face making his fire magic out and making Natsu steps backwards without realizing he is near in the cliff. With one backward step because of the bats, Natsu falls on the cliff making him unconscious.


	2. Friends

The sun rises, Gray wakes up early in morning as he feels the heat. He stands up and start looking for a shelter. He wondered around the island until he found an old building near in the stream.

Gray entered the old building and realized it is an old library. Unfortunately, the books are gone due to years have passed.

Gray decided that the library will be his shelter and starts cleaning with his Ice-make molding magic. After he cleaning his shelter, he goes out and chops a tree for the furnitures. He manage to create a wooden bed, couch and two chairs.

It is noon when he finished constructing some furnitures. Gray didn't take any rest. His next move is to gather some food. He wondered around to gather some fruits near in his shelter. Next, he goes to the stream to catch some fishes but their is no single fish in the stream. So he leaves his area and goes to the bay.

Meanwhie, Natsu woke up around noon realizing he fall asleep in the ground after he lost consciousness. He stand up and stretched his body.

Suddenly, his tummy made a sound. Natsu is hungry and his tummy wants to digest some delicious seafoods. So he went to the sea to catch some fishes.

When he arrived, "How am I supposed to catch a fish?" he complained. Natsu has no idea how to catch a fish without a fishing rod. Then he saw a sharp-long stick and get it "Perfect!" then he smiled.

Natsu removes his clothes leaving his boxer and goes to the water then he starts to hunt some fish but it is harder than he thought. He spend two hours in hunting some fishes in the sea but he can't catch any.

Until Gray saw him called his name "Natsu!!!... Natsu!!!..." Natsu gives a look, he saw Gray looking at him on the bay.

"You want some?!" Gray shouted and raised his hand with full of fishes.

Natsu quickly pissed off. "No! I don't want your help!!!" as he splashes the sea.

"I know you are hungry... We can share if you want!!!!" Gray added.

Natsu just ignored Gray "Stupid Icestripper!... I can get a food without his help!... What a stupid person!" he said as he keep trying to catch a fish with a stick.

Gray can't help but to watch Natsu hunting. "Geez... This man is so cold..."

Natsu didn't give up yet, he keeps hunting until he stepped something sharp "Ouch!" he shouted in pain.

"Are you Okay?!" Gray worried.

"Leave me alone! You idiot!... Icestripper bitch!!!!" Natsu yelled as the water boils in an immense heat due to Natsu's anger.

"Fine!" then Gray leaves.

"Finally!" he watched Gray leaving.

When Natsu is back in his business, he noticed that their are many dead fish floating. He realize that he killed some nearby fishes after he produced a great amount of heat. Natsu didn't think twice, he gets all the dead fish and goes out of the water and wears his clothes.

Then he starts collecting some sticks. After collecting, he manage to remove the scales of the fishes and he inject the fishes in the sticks he collected. Then he grilled the fishes using his fire magic. When the fishes are cooked Natsu eat it like a wild animal.

Natsu was full after eating some grilled fishes. Suddenly, he felt weak, he don't have a strength to stand and walk. "What the..." and he fall on the sand's ground.

On the other hand, Gray just finished eating some fishes that he caught and yet he was so upset because of Natsu "That god damn Flamebrain!!! All I want is to fix our relationship!!! Why doesn't he understand that???" he murmured.

Gray takes a rest for a while, "Our relationship as a friend must be resolve somehow... but how?" he asked himself. Gray thinks hard until he decided to talk to Natsu for resolvement. Gray starts to move and goes back to the bay, he expects that Natsu is still there.

When he arrived, Natsu is no longer in the sea but he saw him laying on the seaside, he thinks that Natsu is sleeping but he is not. When Gray reaches Natsu he wakes him up.

"Natsu... Wake up... Look... We need to talk..." but Natsu didn't give a sign to move. "Natsu!...Natsu!!!" Gray continued but still no sign of moving. Gray realize that something is not right with Natsu. He manage to have a closer look in Natsu's face. Gray was shocked after he saw Natsu unconscious with bubbles coming from his mouth.

"Hang in there, Natsu!!!" then he checked Natsu's body from head to feet. When Gray checked the left foot of Natsu, he realize that Natsu was stinged by the sea urchin. By using his urine Gray quickly peed Natsu's left foot and carried him out on the sand and put him in his shelter.

Gray quickly aided Natsu. He slowly removes the spikes of the sea urchin one by one on Natsu's foot. Gray looks at Natsu, sweating and breathing hardly. After removing the spikes Gray put his hand on Natsu's neck realizing that he has a high fever.

Gray carried Natsu again and goes to the river. Lucky, the river flows normal. Gray puts Natsu on the ground near in the water and manage to strip off Natsu. He washes Natsu's body by pouring a water in his hands and wash it in Natsu's body with gentle and care. He starts washing Natsu's face carefully then down to the dragon slayer's body as he massaged it gently.

Going down on fire mage's body, Gray look at Natsu's member "It's big..." he said to himself. "What the fuck! What am I talking about?!" then he blushed.

Gray ignored the member of Natsu as he continues to wash Natsu's leg down to its feet and cleaned the infected part. Gray managed to dry Natsu using his coat and put his clothes back including the scarf which is the most valuable thing. Gray carries Natsu again and head back to his shelter then he places back Natsu on the wooden bed.

Gray didn't do anything in this time but to keep on eye on Natsu until he didn't realize that he fall asleep right beside the dragon slayer.

The next day...

Natsu wakes up, realizing his body is so weak to move and he was in an old-structured building. On his side, he saw the half-naked ice mage sleeping. "Did he take care of me and let me stay here?" Natsu was touched. He feels so guilty after what he did to Gray even though he is such a troublemaker.

Natsu has no idea what to do after Gray did. Instead, he slowly puts his hand on Gray's hair and swipes it with his fingers "Thank you so much Gray" he said in a low voice then he smiled.

Gray was bothered, he feels that something is touching his hair. He wakes up and yawns then looks to Natsu.

"Sorry...Did I wake you up?" Natsu asked gently for the first time on his rival as he smiled.

"Yeah..." then he goes back to sleep lik he didn't care at all. Gray suddenly realized that Natsu is back in his sense, he is so energized as he open his eyes again. "Hey... are you feeling better?" he asked energetically.

"Yeah!... Thank you!" then he smiled again to Gray.

It is the first time that Gray saw Natsu smiled kindly at him. Gray smiled and replied "That's Great!"

Natsu bowed down his head "Listen... Gray... I am so sorry for causing you a trouble, for making you mad or... sad... I am very sorry for everything, Gray... Thank you for enduring my stubbornness and saving my life... I do now really appreciate it" Natsu apologizes in a low voice.

"Yeah! I know..." Gray respond, Natsu looks at Gray "So FRIENDS?!" he added.

"FRIENDS!!!" Natsu replied cheerfully as they do a bro fist.


	3. The Beginning of Friendship

After they bro fist...

"So... What are we going to do in our four months in staying here?" Natsu asked.

"I'm glad you asked...well...since you are staying here... you have to follow my rules" Gray insisted

"What?!" Natsu stared on Gray like he wants to punch him for setting some stupid rules.

Gray saw his partner's reaction "Relax Flamebrain! These are not though rules!"

Natsu sighed while sitting on the wooden couch. "First, we need to store food once a week so that we can eat, no meats are allowed!" Natsu didn't complain as he continues to listen to Gray "Second, since we have a long way to go, let us put our time in training"

"All right! I'm all fired up" Natsu is energized after hearing that they will have a training within four months.

"Third, let us help each other" Gray continues.

"It doesn't sounds like rules... It sounds like our routine here in Tenrou" Natsu gives a comment.

"Exactly... and speaking of helping each other" Gray carries Natsu.

"Hey! What are you doing" the pink - haired dragon slayer wondered.

"We are going to clean our body idiot... And you can't use your left foot right... Let me assist you until you are fully recovered" as he winks on to Natsu.

"Awhhh... The Icestripper is so sweet" Natsu teased Gray.

"It's not like that... (Gray cheeks turns into pink) Come on... grab on to me..."

Natsu did exactly what Gray said he place his hand in Gray's neck as the ice mage carried him going to the stream.

Natsu just stared on to Gray until they reached the stream.

"Here we are..." Gray said and put Natsu down. He stopped staring on Gray and looks on the stream.

"All right then..." Natsu removes his clothes leaving nothing.

"Hey!" Gray was shocked.

"What's the problem? You're not the only one who has stripping habbit" Natsu asked with confusion.

"It's not like that!" then Gray stopped looking at Natsu.

Natsu didn't mind what Gray's reaction is. "Can you put me over there Gray! Natsu requested to the ice mage.

Gray assists Natsu and put him in the side of the stream. Then Natsu submerged his half body in the water.

"The water is warm!" Natsu feels so refreshed as he closed his eyes.

"Yeah!" Gray agreed as he removes his clothes also. Gray is completely naked as well as Natsu. Then Gray charged to the stream and dive in on the deeper part and swim. Natsu can't help but to watch him swimming while his foot is still injured with sea urchin's needles.

Natsu closed his eyes again and enjoyed the heat of the sun not minding that Gray dashes towards him.

Gray goes up in front of Natsu and stands up. "Natsu!" Gray called Natsu. The fire mage opens his eyes, he didn't expect what he saw. He saw Gray's member which is nearly in his face.

"IDIOT!" He punched Gray's groind and stands up using his right foot while Gray felt the most painful part. "Ouch!!!! Ouch!!!! Ouch!!!" Gray cried in pain as he jump and jump in the water.

"What was that for?!" Gray complained as his both hands are in his member.

"Don't ever show your fucking big member in my face! You idiot!" Natsu replied in anger.

"And why did you pay attention in my balls? You should look on my face!" Gray fires back.

"It is.. It is..." Natsu realized that Gray is right as his cheeks goes pink "It is your fault Ice stripper! You should not get close to me like that!" he added and stops looking at Gray. Later on, he looks back "Look... I'm sorry... again!" Natsu feels sorry for Gray.

"It doesn't matter anymore" then Gray strikes back in Natsu's arm.

"Aww!!!" Natsu yelled.

"Now we're even" then Gray smiled.

"Can we now take a proper wash?" Natsu asked.

Gray agreed and they washed their bodies in the body of water. It was already 2 PM in the afternoon when they are finished playing with the water. Afterin hat, Gray carries Natsu again and head in their shelter. Gray places Natsu in the bed.

"Stay here! I'll go and get something to eat" said by Gray.

"Be careful" Natsu gives a smile to Gray and he watches Gray leaving.

When Natsu is all alone he just laid himself in the bed staring on the old ceiling and put his two hands his head.

"He is such a good taker" then Natsu smiles. Then he looks on his left foot "It is almost healed, maybe I could walk starting tomorrow" he talks to himself then he stares again on the ceiling and closes his eyes and sleep.

After 3 hours...

"Natsu!... Natsu!..." Gray is waking up Natsu, while Natsu is in deep sleep with a saliva coming from his mouth. Suddenly, Natsu shouts while still sleeping "GRAAYY!!! GRAAYY!!!"

"He is dreaming of me" Gray laughs and stares Natsu nearly. Then, "Iron Fist of the Fire Dragon!" Natsu accidentally punches Gray on forehead while sleeping "How's that Gray?!" then Natsu laughs.

Gray became furious by his Ice magic, he creates an ice cubes falling in Natsu's face. Natsu quickly wakes up "Cold!!!" he shouts and the ice cubes starts to fade away.

"Sorry for waking you up... The food is ready" Gray in a serious tone.

"What happened to your face?!" asked Natsu.

"You punched me while you are sleeping, idiot!" Gray becames furious.

"Sorry... I didn't mean to..." Natsu apologizes again.

"It's okay... Shall we eat now?"

"Sure!"

Gray carries Natsu as they go to their dining area and place him in the chair then Gray sat infront of Natsu and eat.

They only eat fruits and fishes on that evening. After eating, Gray and Natsu cleans the dining area and proceed to their bed.

They take an early rest but for Natsu, he can't sleep. He can't afford to sleep in such an early hour. He was bored, he want to go out but he' still injured. He stares on the ceiling again but he still can't sleep then he stares on Gray, sleeping with only his boxers.

On that night, Natsu's attention was on the ice devil slayer mage. "A perfect body and a handsome face, he's a perfect wizard" Natsu comes up with a thought. "What the hell I am thinking?!" he said to himself.

"Aaargghhhh!!!!" he shouted, he don't have any idea what's on his mind, he keeps rolling on the bed until Gray is completely bothered.

"What are you doing?" Gray in a sleepy tone.

"I can't sleep...help me out" Natsu ask for help.

Gray has no idea what to do, he place his hand on Natsu's waist and hug him. Natsu felt it and blushed eagerly "Can you stay like this?" Natsu asked again.

"Yeah... If you only want to..." Gray replied and sleeps again.

"If only I want to ehhh..." Natsu mind said and he smiled. He place his hands on Gray's hand and slowly close his eyes.


	4. Slave

**Sorry guys for my latency. I am not sure when I will publish the next chapter. Hope you will enjoy this! :)**

Then after 3 months in Tenrou island, Natsu's feelings to Gray grown stronger and they trained hard and increased their magic power.

"4998...4999...5000!!!" The two wizards are doing push-ups. Natsu is panting and wants to rest for a bit so he laid on the ground.

"Are you giving up?!" Asked Gray.

Natsu grinned "Like the hell I will lose to someone like you..." He fires back.

Then he comes up with a stupid idea "Gray! Let's race! until our stamina runs off!" Natsu challenged Gray.

"And the winner?" asked the ice mage.

"He will be a slave of the winner for the remaining month" Natsu said proudly.

Gray grinned. "Better keep your words Flamebrain... because their is no other than champion besides me" as Gray claims he will be the winner.

"Alright! I'm all fired up!" said by the fire mage.

"Let's do this!!!" They are both counting "In 1...2...3..." then they start running with a great speed.

They ran around the Tenroujima Island without knowing their directions. They keep chasing each other without stopping. The both boys didn't stop in morning, noon, afternoon and finally the moon shown up as a sign that it is night but still they don't stop.

"Just give up Gray!" Natsu yelled.

"Sorry Natsu but tonight is the night that I am going to win" Gray said and grinned as he continues to dash with Natsu.

Until they are both running out of breathj. The pink-haired dragon slayer and the navy blue haired devil slayer ended up as a tie. They are both catching their breath.

"I can't believe that we are both tied" Gray said as he continues to catch his breath.

"Yeah... Just like when we are kids, remember?" Natsu looks at Gray.

"Yup! Just like old times" As they both looking to each other.

They rest for a while, realizing it is already dark. "But when it comes in speed, I am faster than you Natsu!" Gray became serious.

"What the hell did you say?!... I am faster than you for I am a fire ball!" Natsu strikes back.

"Remember! No magic is allowed" Gray reminded Natsu. "Tchhh!" Natsu stops looking at Gray

"It's time to end this race... Gray!" Natsu became serious.

"Make sure that you won't regret this, Dragon Slayer! The loser will prepare tonight's food" as they stare to each other with an intense pressure. Then they do a brofist.

"Let's race until one of us will arrive in our shelter" Natsu declared

"You asked for it!" Gray replied in serious tone.

Then without a counting, they run again in a great speed.

They run as they go back to their shelter by passing some big trees, gigantic creatures and some rivers. When they are about to reach their shelter, the two wizards gave all their best as they race but Gray is different, he became more serious. He increased more speed compared to Natsu, as he left behind the fire mage.

"No way!..." Natsu is shocked. "I CAN'T AFFORD TO LOSE EITHER!!!" He increased his speed dramatically also and chased Gray.

But it is too late, Gray finally reaches their shelter while Natsu continues to charged Gray without a second thought.

Gray saw that Natsu is not slowing down "Hey Natsu! You can slow down now..." But, Natsu is not listening and it is too late to stop him. They bumped to each other and they rolled inside their shelter. Natsu end up on the chest of Gray, as he feels the body of his rival and the devil slayer is on the bottom. They are both catching their breath.

"Natsu... you are so idiot!" Gray complained.

"Sorry..." the fire wizard apologized.

"Would you mind... to get off in my chest?" Gray demanded.

Natsu stares on Gray's chest for a bit and realized that he was clearly on top of Gray with his half naked body and blushed. "Yeah!" He quickly remove himself in the body of the ice mage and turned around as his face turns into red.

"His body is smooth but cold" Natsu's mind said as he continues on blushing.

Gray stands up "Hey Natsu! Stop whinning already and respect me as your master"

Natsu stops blushing "Master?!... Ohh yeah!!! I lost in our match hehehe..." as he place his hand on his head and he turned around and face his master.

Gray smiled "From now on, you will call me MASTER!"

The fire dragon slayer can't help but to agree "Yes... Master!" and he bowed.

"Good... Now remove your clothes except for your boxers and scarf!" Gray commanded, he understands how important is the scarf to Natsu.

"WHAT????!!!!" Natsu felt so intensed and turned around. "What is in his mind?!... Are we DOING IT?!... I'm not... ready yet!!!!" the fire mage imagines that something is happening between him and Gray in bed.

Suddenly, Gray punches Natsu's head "Quit complaining already... First, you must understand how to be a stripper like me!" Gray said.

Natsu's world stopped "Ouch! That hurts!" Natsu complained. "So that's why... I am overthinking too much!" his mind said and faced Gray again. He slowly removes his jacket then his belt and then his trousers leaving his red boxer.

"Good!" he is so proud of Natsu. It is his first time he saw the fire mage wearing only his boxers. "Now go get some food" Gray added.

"As you wish, Master!" then he leaves to get some fresh fruits and fishes.

Gray watches Natsu leaving "He didn't complain that he was lost and accept his responsibility... My dragon slayer has matured" his mind said and he smiled.

Now, all of what the ice mage to do is prepare the table and wait for his partner's arrival. So he prepared table, after preparing, he just laid in the wooden sofa.

1 hour later...

Natsu is walking back with a large fish which is tuna in his right hand and in his left hand, he used his jacket to put some fresh fruits.

He saw his beloved master sitting in the sofa waiting for him. As usual, Gray is always naked, Natsu keeps staring on Gray's six pack abs, keeping him inspired on what he is doing. He keeps that mood until he is finally back.

When he arrived back in his shelter, the fire mage put the fruits in the table and arranged them properly. Then he starts removing the scales of the tuna, Gray is watching him while sitting on the chair in their dining area.

"Natsu, hurry up!!!!" Gray complained.

"Yes! Master" Natsu replied as he focused in removing the scales. After removing, by using his fire magic he cooked the tuna in an instant and then he served to his beloved Gray.

"Enjoy your meal, Master Gray" Natsu greeted with a smile.

Gray felt so uncomfortable on what Natsu called him "Don't include my name you idiot!"

"Hey! I just want to make it sounds cool you know!" Natsu insisted.

"Natsu... I just want to make it clear that I am not treating you as my slave or whatever!!! No matter who you are, you are still my Natsu that I know!" then their is a silence between the two.

"He called me MY NATSU" Natsu's mind said, then he slightly blushed as he feel his heart beat pumping.

"Yeah... I got it!... Natsu didn't look face to face in Gray and replied in a small voice.

"Is he blushing?" in Gray's mind. "By the way thanks for the meal" he give thanks to Natsu.

This time, Natsu looks to Gray "No problem!" and he smiled. He sat in front of Gray and they eat.

After eating a delicious tuna and some fruits, Natsu cleans the dining area of their shelter while Gray goes to the stream to have a bath, "Natsu!... I will just wait you in the stream!"

"Okay!... I will catch up!" then Natsu quickly cleans the area.

He throws the bones of the fish in the garbage then he cleans the wooden plate and table, cleans the dining's floor and then he followed Gray on the stream.

The fire dragon wizard is walking to have a bath with Gray. He feels so excited to have a bath with his crush.

When he arrived in the stream, their is no sign of Gray. Suddenly, a splash of water came out, revealing the half body of Gray.

Gray's eyes was closed as he places his right hand on his hair and swift it. This time, Natsu's eyes widens and his world became slow motion, he watches every flow of water in Gray's body from head to his abs as Gray continues to swift his hair. Natsu can't help, as he feels like he is melting like an ice cream. Things got hottier when Gray shakes his hair and the droplets of water is falling everywhere.

"So hot!" Natsu said to himself.

Unfortunately, Gray hears it and opens his eyes and looks to Natsu. "Are you standing their the whole time?" Gray wondered.

Natsu's slow-mo world ended, he realize that Gray noticed him "Sorry... I didn't catch up... What are you saying?" Natsu's sense comes up.

"Nevermind... Hurry up and join me here!" Gray invited the fire mage.

"Okay!!!!" Natsu removes his boxer and soak himself in the water and goes to the ice-devil slayer with willingness.

"The water is great, isn't it?" said by Gray

"Yeah... It is so relaxing" then Natsu smiled.

Then Gray comes up with an idea "Natsu can you make the water hot... just like in hotsprings?" Gray asked.

"As you wish, Master" then in an instant, the warm water became hot like in hot springs.

"Aaaahhhh... feels so good!" Gray goes to the lower part of the stream and submerged his body. Natsu follows the same. He sat down besides Gray and place his head on Gray's shoulder. The ice mage didn't mind, he places his head on Natsu's head and smiled.

"I hope this will last forever" Gray said calmly.

"Yeah... no problems, just a quiet place" Natsu added. Then they stay for long in hot-stream.

A few minutes later...

"Natsu, you can stop using your fire magic now" Gray said.

"Roger that, Master!" Natsu saluted.

Gray just sighed while looking at him. Then they went out in the water and they dry themselves up and wears their boxers. They slowly head back to their shelter.

When they are finally back they go directly to their bed. Natsu and Gray laid themselves in the bed and stares on the ceiling.

"Hey Natsu, Can I ask you something?!" Gray insisted.

"What is it Master?" Natsu became curious.

"You know already that I am faster than you when it comes in non-magic race. Why did you insisted to race with me and became my slave?" Gray was full of wonder in the whole time.

Natsu takes a deep breath and stares at Gray. "Am I gonna tell him that I fall love him?" His mind said. "Gray... Listen..." Gray looks at Natsu while their is a silence between two. The fire mage is doubting if he will tell Gray what he feels.

Natsu continues "At first, it is hard for me to live with you in this island and I hated that you are here, but you are different. You have a patience that I don't have, you can leave me or watch me suffering while I was poisoned by the sea urchin but you didn't, instead... You helped me and treated me so well. You helped me to survive this island with your surviving skills, because of you I survived and lived... Now, I am grateful that I have you in my life. It feels like I can't live without you... I... I... I..." Natsu can't keep it up, he is still doubting if he will tell it or not.

"Well said Flamebrain! Listen... It is only natural that you are grateful with me..." Gray said while staring on the ceiling while Natsu looks at him. "Indeed you are grateful but don't push yourself because I don't need you to be my slave...Being you is enough with me so be yourself. And you know the best part here?!" Gray asked the dragon slayer and looks at each other.

"That we became friends?!"

"Exactlly! I am so happy that we are finally friends, true friends and we spend our times here in Tenrou. You can show or payback me anytime, I just don't want you to be my slave, I want you as a friend" Gray ended.

Natsu was touched "Thank you!" he said without a single thought.

But Gray changed the atmosphere "But since I won..." he grinned.

"What the hell Gray!" Natsu's touched disappeared and became furious.

"You will only wear boxers in the remaining weeks" Gray added.

Natsu calms down and sighed "Easy!" he said.

"Gray you said that I can payback to you anytime right" the fire mage comes up with a great idea of his.

"Yeah... Why?"

"Hehe..." Natsu goes on top of Gray.

"What the fuck are you doing?!" the ice mage's heart beats so fast, and he slighlty blushed.

"Relax... Just turn around" Natsu teased Gray.

Gray follwed Natsu said, he turned around "Is this it? Is this how Natsu will reward me? Are we doing it?!" Gray's mind said as he continues to blush.

"Because I will give you the most relaxive massage" then Natsu laughs.

"Damn... I am overthinking so much.. He will just give me a massage" on the mind of Gray as he was a little bit disappointed.

Natsu starts massaging Gray's back. Gray felt so good on how Natsu is treating him. Natsu gently massage the ice mage's back as he feels his lovers muscle.

After massaging the back of Gray, Natsu moves to the arms and hands of the devil slayer. He massage it, as Gray continues to close his eyes due to the relaxation on what he feel.

Until it is time to face the hardest part to Natsu "Gray in front" The ice mage just followed Natsu as he turned around again revealing his hottiest body. The fire mage is about to make his nose bleed as his face is getting red.

He can't let himself seen by Gray. For his safety, he used his scarf to cover Gray's eyes. The ice wizard didn't mind, he thinks it is part of the massage.

Finally, Natsu starts massaging Gray's body. Touching Gray's chest down to his abs making Natsu's face red as he starts to swet. He keeps massaging gently until it is done.

He gets his scarf back "Gray I'm done"

Gray didn't move an inch then he snores.

"Asleep?!" he smiled. "Good night... Gray..." Then he stayed on top of the ice mage for a while and looks at him "Sorry Gray! I can't confess yet. You might reject me because of Juvia" he said in a sad tone.

Suddenly, Gray hugged him. Thinking Natsu is a pillow. "Let go of me, you bastard" Natsu tries to get off but it can't help Gray is cuddling him tightly until Natsu lost his balance.

"Woah..." Natsu closes his eyes as he was about to bump.

He opens his eyes he was shocked that his lips was on Gray's lips. Natsu didn't hesitate and grab the chance. He kisses Gray passionately as he close his eyes.

"I love you Gray!" then he place his head on the right side on Gray's. He did not move an inch as he just accept that he can't escape on Gray's tight cuddling and closes his eyes and sleep with his lover.


	5. Imagination Vs Reality

**This** **chapter is rated M. It contains sexual scenes which is not suitable for readers who are below 18 years old.**

Gray wakes up early in the morning realizing he trapped the dragon slayer in his arms by cuddling him all night while sleeping. He can hear Natsu snoring due to tiredness for what they had done yesterday.

The ice devil slayer blushed "If only I can hug you like this..." he said while looking to the fire mage sleeping. He hugs Natsu in a few more minutes while staring at the ceiling, then Gray let go of his hands and freed Natsu to make himself comfortable.

He is about to move the fire dragon slayer on his side but Natsu felt uncomfortable on what the ice mage did as he goes a little bit downward to Gray and places his face on the ice mage chest making himself comfortable. Things goes well until Gray felt their hard members collided.

Gray felt so insane as his face goes red. He knows that it is normal for them when their members are hard during mornings. But this one makes him crazy. His heart is beating so fast making him horny and blushed even more.

Lucky, the dragon slayer is not awake yet. He pulls the body of Natsu and place him on his right side. This thing made the fire mage gain his consciousness. He gets up slowly, his eyes are so drooly "Good morning Icestripper..." then he yawns and he slightly open his eyes and close them again.

"Sorry... Did I wake you up?" Gray asked as he felt guilty that he accidentally woke up his partner.

"No... It feels soooo good" Natsu in a sleepy tone then he chuckles.

"Really?!" Gray feels that his answer is a wierd one.

But for Natsu, it is different, what he meant is the kiss on what he did to Gray last time which makes his night magical.

The part of he kissed Gray keeps repeating on Natsu's mind, making him awake all of the sudden. His cheeks are becoming pink as he keeps remembering it. He can't think properly as his mind is blinded by lustful love.

Then he opened brightly his eyes realizing the ice mage is looking at him.

"You... Okay?!" asked by the ice mage, his face is a curious one because Natsu is acting wierd.

Natsu can't help but to act strangely for what he did to Gray last night. He wants to tell something on Gray as his hands was off somewhere trying to say something but it cannot help. The fire mage's mind was blank, he has no idea what to do.

Now, Gray is really pissed off, he wants to know why the fire dragon slayer is acting strangely.

To make Natsu calm, he put his hands on the fire mage's shoulder "Hey! Are you okay?!" he asked as he looked seriously on Natsu. Then pink haired dragon slayer stops panicking and he stared back on the raven haired wizard, and there is a silence between the two.

They made an eye to eye contact. Making an eye to eye contact with Gray makes Natsu intensed as he turned away from the ice mage and he starts to run without turning back.

"Hey?!" Gray watches the dragon slayer running away from him.

"What is his problem? Is he an idiot?" Gray's mind if full of questions, not knowing what is going on to his partner.

On the other hand, Natsu keeps running away as far as he can so that Gray would not catch up and he hid on the Tenrou tree so that Gray could not find him easily. He stopped and catches his breath.

He remembers the kiss again. "Am I deeply inlove with him?!" he asked himself, then he sat in one of the roots of Tenrou tree.

Natsu keeps remembering the kiss, he can't help but to be thrilled as he rolled over and over again in the roots and remembers the cold as ice body of Gray with his body attached and kissing his icy lips passionately making it warm.

"Imagine if we had a sex" his perverted mind said. Then he starts imagining something that will make him pleased. In Natsu's imagination, he and his devil slayer are both purely naked, kissing on the bed. Their bodies is colliding as Gray is on top and the fire wizard is on the bottom.

Gray stops kissing his flamebrain and moved to his lovers neck and bite it.

"Aaaahhh..." Natsu moans as he feel the bite of his ice devil slayer.

The fire mage stops biting and goes back kissing on the fire mage's neck and goes to Natsu's lips and stopped.

"Shall I start entering you?!" then Gray winks.

Natsu put his hand on the ice mage cheeks "Anything you ask, My Icestripper" then they both smiled and they kissed again.

After they kissed, the devil slayer goes downward to his fire mage's butt and grab his stick to enter the fire dragon slayer's hole.

Gray slowly entered Natsu as the fire mage felt the pleasure.

"Aghhh..." he moans.

All of the sudden, back in reality. Gray punches Natsu's head "IDIOT!" with an angry voice. The Flamebrain stops imagining and comes back to his sense. He saw the devil's slayer feett as he slowly looks on top, realizing that Gray already found him.

"If you want to masturbate or do something, just tell me!" Gray shouted on Natsu.

"What?!..." he paused in a second and realized that his saliva is flowing through his lips down to his chin and his right hand was inside of his boxer grabbing his member. Natsu's world stopped, realizing what he did all along.

Gray realized that the fire dragon slayer was ashamed for what he did. "Hey! If you want to masturbate you can tell me. So that I can give you privacy or we can do it both"

"We can do it... both?" Natsu becames curious, he didn't expect that Gray is willingly to join him.

"Yeah... What's wrong? We are both boys anyway" the ice mage replied in a calm voice.

"We... can do it... both..." Natsu murmured. Then he imagines again, he and his ice mage are masturbating in the same place.

"Are you about to cum, Gray?!" Natsu asked as they are touching their members.

"No, not yet!" Gray replied with pleasure.

"Shall we do it?" Natsu asks for permission.

"Yep!"

They stopped masturbating. Then Gray made a move to Natsu as he starts entering his lover.

This time, a blood is running in Natsu's nose due to his pervert imagination.

Gray saw this, "Hey! are you okay?"

The fire mage is back again in his sense, realizing a blood is flowing on his nose. "Yeah!" then he covered his nose.

"Are you sure?! You are making me worried a lot" the devil slayer worried.

Natsu smiled, "You are such a caregiver!" he teased the naby blue haired wizard.

"Stop it! It is not funny! Look your nose is bleeding... Shall I give you an aid?!" the ice mage insisted.

"Nahh... This is just a nosebleed" Natsu didn't mind what is going on in his nose as long as he covered on what he is doing.

"Shall we go back?... We have to clean our body" he added as he wants to cover his mess.

"Uhhh... Sure!" Gray replied.

Then they start walking and goes back on their place. While walking, they manage get some fresh fruits near in their path and eat it so that their only problem is cleaning their body and a daily training afterwards.

When they arrived in the stream they removed their boxers, revealing their naked sexy body and goes to the water.

"See..." Gray put his hands up "We can masturbate here, if you like!" Gray insisted.

Natsu stared on Gray's member for a bit and looked in the ice wizard's face "No thanks... I am done" even though he knows that he didn't release it last time. He wants to be touched by Gray but he is doubting because they are both boys

"Okay!" Gray becames disappointed as he turns back on Natsu.

"I want to do it with you. You idiot!" he murmured. "But to touch you is the best" his mind said as he becomes pervert for a while.

"What did you say?!" the fire dragon slayer asked. Gray paused.

"I didn't hear it clearly" he added.

The ice mage sighed, he thought that the fire mage heared his murmur because of his sense of hearing as a dragon slayer.

Gray turns back again, fronting the fire wizard "Ahhh... I said we need to hurry up since our training is delayed because of your stupidness" he covered his actions.

"That's harsh... but I owe you an apology" Natsu insisted, he thinks that the devil slayer is disappointed due to his actions.

"And what will be your offer?" the ice wizard became excited when he hears that Natsu will treat him.

Natsu goes to Gray and proceeds to his back. He put his right hand on the ice mage's chest and his left is on Gray's abs. Then he leans on the devil slayer's ear and whispered "Shall I be the one to wash your body."

Gray was turned on, hearing those words makes his member hard. He imagines how Natsu treats his body with, making him blushed eagerly.

"Sure...hehehe..." he don't know what to say to Natsu.

On the other hand, Natsu's heart is beating fast and his face are turning red. He don't have any idea what he did to Gray. He just let his feelings control over him. But he is so lucky that Gray agreed.

"Okay then... I will start in your back" Natsu in a low voice.

The both boys are blushing. Gray don't want to see Natsu while his face is blushing. Same to Natsu, he can't afford to be seen by Gray while he is still blushing not realizing that they feel the same way.

Natsu starts on the ice mage's shoulder, he gently washed it making his partner comfortable. While Gray leans to see the fire dragon slayer's face as he continues to blush.

The fire mage moves to his partner's waist. He do the same on the shoulder. He gently wash it with love. For Natsu, he can do anything just for the sake of his lover.

When Natsu is done on the ice mage's back. He went to the devil slayer's front body. Since Gray can't let Natsu see him blushing, he looks up. Pretending he is staring on the sky.

On the other hand, Natsu is in front. He noticed that the ice devil slayer is not looking at him. So he grabbed the chance to look in the ice wizard's member.

The dragon slayer blushes again when he saw that his lover is hard. "Gray your hard... What makes you hard?!" the fire dragon slayer accidently slips his mouth. Natsu became frightened after what he said, he has no idea what will Gray do to him.

This time the ice devil slayer can't hold his feelings anymore, he looks down to the dragon slayer and he quickly put his right hand on Natsu's hair and pull him right in front of his face and kisses him with his eyes closed.

This thing made Natsu shocked at first, then he let Gray control over him. He closed his eyes as he feel the warmth of kiss of the ice mage and put his hand on the ice wizard's back.

The ice devil slayer opens his eyes and let go of his lover. They are both catching their breath as they blushed then they made an eye to eye contact.

"You are mine now!" then Gray put his right hand on Natsu's chin.

The fire mage put his hand on Gray's hand "Silly! You don't have to say that... You are mine and I am yours..." then they kisssed again.

This time, Gray kisses downwards and move to his lover's neck then he bite it.

"Aaaahh!" Natsu moans. "Gray... not here" Natsu feels so uncomfortable because they are just standing on the stream then he saw a huge flat rock in the rocky part of the stream "Can we move there?" Natsu pointed the rock near in the surface where the water is splashing and the ice mage take a look.

"As you wish" then the devil slayer carried his partner and starts to go in the rock where the fire mage pointed.

"Hey! I can walk by myself" Natsu demanded.

"Just like what I have said. You are mine... I can play with you as much as I like" hearing those words makes Natsu blushed even more.

Gray layed his fire mage in the flat rock as they start something sexual. The ice devil slayer leans for a kiss again and put his hand on the fire wizard's face while Natsu put his right hand on Gray's hair and the other one is on the back as they both moan in pleasure.

After they kissed, the ice wizard goes down, he licks his lover's neck down to his lover's right nipple and starts licking it while he plays the other one with his hand. Natsu continued to moan as he bite his own lips.

The ice devil slayer moved slowly in the fire mage's six pack abs and licks it on the center down to his lover's navel. This time, Natsu enjoyed the moment as he feels the mouth of Gray on his abs as he put his hand on the head of his partner and looks at him.

After that, Gray returns on the fire dragon slayer's lips and kisses it then they made a turn. Natsu is now on top of Gray, the fire mage treated the same way on what the ice mage did to him. He goes on the ice wizard's neck and bite it, creating a hickey. Gray moaned in pain and in pleasure on what Natsu did, he didn't expect how good the fire dragon slayer is.

Next, the fire mage goes on the chest of his partner and licks his mark but he skips the nipple of his lover and proceed to his partner's abs. Natsu knows that Gray is more muscular than him, so he enjoyed playing all along the ice mage's abs and licks it one by one.

The ice mage felt the pleasure as he felt so insane on what his partner doing on him, he admits that his lover is really good. He can't do anything instead he put his hands on his hair and continues to feel the enjoyment of the bite of Natsu in his abs.

This time the pink-haired wizard goes lower and starts licking Gray's hard member. The ice wizard widens his eyes as he felt it and slowly sits on the flat rock and put his right hand on Natsu.

"Fuck!" Gray moans continuously as he feels the mouth of Natsu in his member. Then the fire mage goes on the left side of the member of his partner and licks the head of the cock fasfer making the ice mage moan then he goes on the right side and he goes down to Gray's balls and starts playing it. After that, he returns to his lovers cock.

This time Natsu slowly swallows the ice mage's cock "Wow!" he moans and also amaze that the fire wizard swallowed his big hard member in a whole. Natsu did it in several times making Gray bites his lips and closes his eyes as he thinks it is time for the fire mage to take the final part. Now, Natsu stares on his lover and kisses him then they made a turn again.

It is the fire dragon slayer's turn to feel the glorious part. Gray made a move, he let the fire mage to lay in the flat rock while looking at him and open his lover's legs. Then he starts to pay back on what the fire wizard did to him. He starts licking Natsu's cock gently then he goes down to the fire mage's balls and bite it one by one making the fire wizard moan then he slowly goes down to his lover's ass.

He licks the fire wizard's ass with his tongue and starts slapping his partner's butt then he he slowly starts fingering Natsu with one finger. The fire dragon slayer starts to feel the exciting part, he moans as he feel the finger of Gray in his ass.

After doing it many times the ice wizard take an advance. He is now fingering his lover with his two fingers. Natsu now felt the pleasure and pain.

"Fuck Gray! It hurts!" Natsu complained.

"Relax! It is only from the start" then he add his third finger.

"Guuwaahh!!!" Natsu moaned as he felt it then Gray made a devilish laugh and kisses his love of his life.

Gray did it to the fire mage a several times then he stops to start the finale.

The devil slayer opens widely the legs of Natsu and grab his cock using his left hand to enter his lover's tight ass. The fire dragon slayer just watch how slowly Gray entered his ass.

The head of the cock of the ice mage successfully entered. "Aaaahhh..." Natsu moans as he feel the entrance of Gray in his ass. Then he moaned louder and widens his eyes as his lover slowly pushed himself in, in his butt.

"Fuck Natsu! You're so tight!" as he slowly thrust Natsu.

Natsu just moaned and didn't say a word. He is starting to feel the pain but it is also twice as good.

While thrusting slowly, Gray goes to Natsu and kisses him passionately as the fire mage put his hands on his lovers back. He hears his lover moaning while kissing him then they let go to catch their breath as they pant.

Now, Gray thurst his fire mage in a constant speed making Natsu feels more and more pleasure "Fuck... GRAAYYY!!!!!" then he closes his eyes. Hearing those words makes the ice mage horny

Natsu is completely blinded by lust, so is Gray but the fire mage wants to feel more pleasure on what his partner is doing on him "Gray...Can you go faster?!" Natsu insisted.

This thing made the ice mage more horny and without a hesitation. He thrust his fire dragon slayer in a great speed.

"Aaaaahhhh!!!!...Yeeesssss!!!!!" the fire mage moans even more. He didn't expect how good it was to feel the cock of his lover in his ass, making his tears fall.

Gray stops and removes his member as he catches his breath. The both boys are panting, the ice wizard saw his partner is in tears.

"Are you crying?!" Gray teased his partner.

But Natsu didn't care what the ice mage said to him all he want is to feel Gray.

"Shut the fuck up and give me more!" then he grab the ice devil slayer's head and kisses him.

Gray was so shocked on what Natsu did to him. After they kissed, he goes back to enter his lover again. But this one is different, without a warning, he thrust his love of his life in his max speed.

Natsu widens his eyes as he feel it and moans louder and louder.

"NATSU!!! SAY MY NAME!!!!! SAY IT!!!! without a hesitation the fire mage did exactly what his lover says.

"FUCK GRAY!!!! AAAHHHHH!!!!! FUCK MEEE HARDER!!!!! Natsu moaned in pleasure.

"YESS!!!! YESS!!!! GRAY!!!! AGGHHH!!!!" He continuesly moan while his tears continues to fall.

Hearing those words make Gray didn't give up even though he is tired already. Instead he entered Natsu deeply.

"GRAAYYY!!!!! AAAHHHH!!!!! YEESSS!!!! FUCK ME HAARDDERRR!!!!!" Natsu moans in his loudest voice.

Gray gives him more pleasure, just like his lover wanted. Then he felt that he was on his limit. "NATSU I'M ABOUT TO CUM!"

"CUM INSIDE OF ME!" Natsu insisted.

With a great push Gray cums inside of Natsu's ass. The fire wizard felt the warm cum of devil slayer in his ass. Then the ice mage slowly thrust his dragon slayer as he continues to cum inside of his lover.

Afterwards, Gray removes his cock in his dragon slayer's butt and falls in his lover's chest as they both catching their breath.

"Am I getting pregnant?" Natsu in a hilarious way.

The fire and ice mage laughs.

"If you will be pregnant I want to name it Gratsu" Gray replied while laying on the chest of Natsu.

"Yeah! Sounds good to our son" as Natsu stares on the sky.

Then Gray goes to Natsu once more "I love you Flamebrain!"

"I love you too... My Icestripper!" and for the last time they kissed to each other.

Then they stay for a while in the flatty rock to have a rest. When the both boys have their energy, they stand up and get their boxers near in the stream.

"Let's skip our training for now... I feel so weak" Gray in a tired voice. Natsu feels the same as they head back in their shelter and proceed to thier bed to regain their energy.

 _After_ _one month in Tenrou Island..._


End file.
